Activated carbon-containing shaped bodies, such as honeycombs, may be used as catalyst substrates or as sorbents/filters for the capture of particulate, liquid, or gaseous species from fluids, such as gas streams and liquid streams. For example, the shaped bodies may be used as sorbents for the capture of heavy metals from gas streams.
Traditionally, activated carbon-containing shaped bodies may be manufactured by first subjecting an unprocessed or “green” shaped body to one or more heat treatments, and/or then subsequently subjecting the treated shaped body to one or more controlled oxidation firings. For example, honeycomb bodies may be fabricated by extruding a synthetic resin source and then firing for carbonization and activation. The honeycomb body may optionally be impregnated with sulfur and/or a catalyst. Although these traditional methods may be satisfactory, particularly in certain embodiments, it may be advantageous to have additional methods for manufacturing activated carbon-containing shaped bodies.
The inventors have now discovered additional, novel methods for making and using activated carbon-containing coated substrates and shaped bodies, and products made therefrom.